Freaks In Love
by Dirty Reid
Summary: Naruto wanders, with a broken heart and dream. Anko helps comfort her dearest Naruto with her love. Songfic to Elton John's Freaks In Love.


**Freaks in Love**

**A Long Songfic/Oneshot by Dirty Reid**

Summary: Naruto was refused the title of Hokage. Anko finds him, depressed and broken, and hopes to comfort him with her love. Songfic to Elton John's 'Freaks in Love'

**Note: Anko will only be ten years older than Naruto in this fic.**

* * *

He had failed. 

Seventeen-year-old Uzumaki Naruto trudged through the deserted streets of Konoha, ignoring the sheets of rain that poured down onto him from the black skies above, ruining his fine clothing. The Kyuubi's Jinchuriki sometimes felt that the weather reflected his mood.

Why was he in such a down mood? His dream had just been ripped into a million tiny pieces and thrown into a blazing fire, that's why.

_Flashback_

_Naruto stood on the stage with the other Konoha Jounin, eagerly anticipating who Tsunade would announce as the Rokudaime Hokage. He had been waiting for this moment for all of his life; the day where he would don the Fire Shadow's hat, and begin a new life of protecting the village._

_All of the chattering amongst the assembled shinobi and civilians died as Tsunade walked onto the stage. Naruto was starting to feel jittery, he was so excited. His mood gained curiosity when he saw the unhappy look on his Baachan's face. Tsunade turned to the crows of civilians and cleared her throat. Naruto looked closely at her, and his heart skipped a beat when he saw a tear fall from her eye._

"_I elect, as the Rokudaime Hokage of Konohagakure no Sato..." Tsunade began. Naruto felt like he could cut the tension in the air with Hoshigaki Kisame's zanbato, Samehada._

"_Uchiha Sasuke." She finished. As the crowd broke into raucous cheers and applause, Naruto's heart shattered, and his soul fell to the ground, bleeding. Some of the ninja looked happy at this development. Others remained neutral. But the rest watched as Naruto drained of colour and tears came to his brilliant blue eyes._

_Inside he was raging. He just couldn't believe the fucking injustice of this shit! HE was the best choice for Hokage! HE was the one who dragged the traitor's busted ass back from a war zone that was once Amegakure. And what thanks did he get? He was berated for HARMING the arrogant fuck! Once Sasuke was brought back, he had not been taken to the executioner's block. He had only needed to serve eighteen months in a maximum security prison and probation for the six months after his release while being barred from active shinobi duty. And once he was done with probation, he was automatically promoted to a fucking JOUNIN! _

_Although he supposed that this made sense. Naruto knew that those delusional old raisins called Konoha's Council of Elders would never allow him, the 'scourge' of Konoha, to become its ruler. But he was sure that Tsunade would have been able to come through and convince them somehow that he, Naruto, not the Kyuubi, would be a suitable leader. _

_But those old ass wipes had turned a blind eye and a deaf ear to Tsunade's dossier of what Naruto had done. When she had protested and outright refused the election of Uchiha Sasuke, the council had threatened her with treason against Konoha. Unable to attain victory in the war of attrition, Tsunade had conceded._

_Naruto turned away from the sight of Sasuke accepting the hat and fled the stage. Tears spilled down his face as his black cape swished behind him. Sasuke looked over to pick out the dobe's face in the crowd of shinobi, but he was not able to locate the blue orbs of his ex-teammate. He did notice, however, a small dissipating trail through the ninja that looked as though someone had roughly shoved their way through it. Tsunade appeared to be looking for her unofficial otouto as well._

"_What are you looking for, Sasuke-sama?" Haruno Sakura asked, latching gently onto her longtime crush's arm. She swung her pink head to the direction that Naruto had disappeared in._

"_The dobe." Sasuke replied shortly before he began to walk at a very brisk pace across the stage. Tsunade and Sakura followed him._

_Naruto picked up three familiar chakra signatures as he continued his aimless walk away from the partying throng. His depression was replaced by cold-blooded anger as he recognized the traitor's and the whore's chakra. He jammed his hands into his pockets as he continued to walk, an expression of utmost fury written on his face._

"_Dobe!" the traitor called, still using the contradicting nickname that he had since his Genin days to address Naruto. Said 'dobe' ignored the traitor's increasingly annoying calls and simply walked faster._

"_Naruto! Answer Hokage-sama when he speaks to you!" the pink-haired bitch shrilled, her voice sounding like kunai on a chalkboard. Naruto ignored her too, and quickened his pace again._

"_Naruto, stop!" Tsunade shouted. This time, Naruto came to an abrupt halt. He fingered the necklace around his neck that he had worn for the last five years._

"_Dobe, listen to me." Sasuke began as he approached Naruto. He made a move to place his hand on Naruto's shoulder in a consoling manner. What he got was Naruto's hand swiping his away, laced with wind chakra. Sasuke clutched his slashed and bleeding hand as he glared at the blonde, whose back was still turned._

"_Keep your vile paws off of me you traitor." Naruto whispered. The whisper was so full of murderous intent that even Sasuke, the human ice cube, felt a chill in his bones. He would have probably preferred Naruto to have yelled at him._

"_Baka, don't address your superior-"_

"_YOU STAY OUT OF THIS YOU FUCKING __**WHORE**__!" Naruto screamed, turning around and kicking Sakura in the stomach with all of the strength that he had. She doubled over and coughed up gouts of blood as she was lifted into the air._

"_You were always 'Sasuke this' and 'Sasuke that'. If you weren't so fucking shallow, you would have seen how weak the shit sack is! He may have a strong body, but his mind is the weakest thing that I have ever had the utter misfortune to discover! He betrayed this goddamn hellhole to go with one of the village's most notorious traitors, just so he could try and gain the strength to kill his fucking brother! Not ONCE did he think how that would affect the people around him! NOR did he ever have a fucking brainwave that his brother gained his power in this little shithole!" Naruto yelled at Sakura and Sasuke, who had paled and inched away from the irate Jounin in front of him._

"_N-Naruto, I'm s-s-sorry! I-I-I didn't w-want to ch-choose him either. B-b-but the c-c-council-" Tsunade was cut off by a slap to the face from Naruto. The small crowd of ninja that had assembled gasped in unison as the power of the slap decked the female Sannin._

"_Fuck you, you old hag! Fuck you and your excuses! Even if those shit-eating old faggots told you to pick Sasuke, you should have still picked me! If they declared you a traitor to this place, I would have used my goddamn power and had them executed for groundless charges and attempts of murder! I wouldn'tve given a flying shit if the village thought I was a tyrant and a monster!" Naruto bellowed. Tsunade looked into Naruto's furious face with red eyes and a tear-stained face._

"_O-Otouto, please..." Tsunade begged. Naruto said nothing as he reached up to the necklace on his neck. The tears in Tsunade's eyes only increased as he ripped it from his neck and threw it to the ground. She began to bawl when Naruto stepped on the greenish crystal, shattering it into dust. Sasuke was looking horrified and outraged._

"_Naruto! That was too far!" said another familiar voice from the crowd. Naruto turned with a swish of his cape to find the speaker. He snarled, and his features became more fox-like as his old sensei- if he could call him that- Hatake Kakashi came forward. His one visible showed a previously unseen seriousness and anger._

"_And what the fuck would you know _sensei_? YOU'RE THE REASON THE TRAITOR LEFT THE FUCKING VILLAGE IN THE FIRST PLACE!!" Naruto screamed in Kakashi's face._

"_What?" he asked, his eye now containing confusion._

"_The Chidori." Naruto began with his voice now deathly quiet. "You taught Sasuke a move that made him believe that he was superior to everyone else. He began to doubt this when he failed to kill Itachi with the Chidori. He believed himself to be inferior to me when he saw how much more damage my Rasengan did to one of the water towers on the goddamn hospital. He had that fucking annoying Uchiha arrogance, which made him believe that he HAD to be the strongest shinobi out there. AND IF YOU'D BOTHERED TO TAKE YOUR NOSE OUT OF ERO-SENNIN'S FUCKING SHIT, AND YOUR HEAD OUT OF YOUR GODDAMN ASS, YOU WOULD'VE SEEN THAT TEACHING SASUKE ALL ALONG WAS THE WORST THING YOU COULD'VE EVER DONE!!! THAT'S why it's your fault that he left the village, Hatake." Naruto spat. Kakashi looked like he was coming to the startling conclusion that the student he'd focused so much on was the worse to teach of the two._

"_You always told us that focusing on one of three was wrong, Hatake. Your sensei would be so ashamed of you right now." Naruto hissed venomously. Kakashi hung his head; Naruto was right._

"_Naruto! Stop with the guilt trips and apologize to these people!" Sasuke commanded arrogantly, with his arms crossed and a scowl on his face. Naruto turned his gaze to the Uchiha._

"_I would rather DIE before I listen to you, you fucking heartless, lying, arrogant, self-centred, brainless, dickless, snake-licking, cock-blowing, duck-ass hairdo sack of monkey shit!" Naruto yelled, making several shinobi and kunoichi hang their heads in embarrassment as they heard Naruto's vile tirade of insults. Everyone's mouth dropped when Naruto additionally spat in Sasuke's face. But what shocked them all to kingdom come was when Naruto pulled off his hitai-ate, held it straight out in front of him, and released the cloth._

_Time seemed to slow down as Naruto's hitai-ate spiraled and twirled towards the ground. It hit with a faint _ping_ and Naruto smirked at the horrified face of the people he once considered close to him. Their shock grew when Naruto uttered two words that _everyone_ was sure were not or _ever_ going to be in the hyperactive blonde's vocabulary._

"_I... QUIT." Naruto said forcefully before he pulled his cape around him with a swish and skulked away. In his fit of rage, he was completely unaware of a beautiful, purple-haired Jounin following him._

_End Flashback_

* * *

Mitarashi Anko watched the young man amble aimlessly through the deserted streets. Her heartstrings were pulled as he watched the sullen Jounin walk. Above the endless clap of the rain against the rooftops and the ground, she could sometimes hear a sob or a sniff coming from him. 

_Me and you, we're not that pretty._

_Me and you could use a lift._

_I'm out here, on the corner crying._

_I've got ribbons, but I got no gift._

For a long time, Anko had watched Naruto go from a cocky little blowhard to a fine, young man. At first she didn't know why, but she occasionally found herself watching him. She seemed to relax when she watched him training, or even simply eating ramen with that Chuunin from the Academy. When he was promoted to Jounin a year and a half ago, she was very happy when she heard that he would be on a mission together. When they stopped for camp on the first night, the two of them stayed up and got to know each other a little bit. They both learned that they both had rather bad childhoods, and understood each other's pain. Anko grew up with an alcoholic mother and an abusive father. She had lived with them until her sensei Orochimaru had taken her in. She had looked up to him as a father figure until he put his cursed seal on her and abandoned her in Sea Country. She of course, knew a little bit of Naruto's story, but was outraged when she heard that it was so much worse.

Anko always looked forwards to missions from then on, hoping desperately that the blonde would be accompanying her. Most of the time, she was disappointed, and tended to perform with a few less than flying colours on her missions. But her heart would swell with joy when she heard that Naruto would be with her on the mission. It was only after he had saved her from being killed by Zetsu of the Akatsuki on an assassination mission that she realized why she felt this way around him.

Mitarashi Anko had fallen for Uzumaki Naruto.

She began to spend time with him outside of missions as well. Usually it was just sitting together in a tree and talking. They would occasionally have a spar or two, and take a walk through the forest. They had only really been on a 'date' as Anko classified it, once. Naruto had heard Anko's stomach growl, and he had taken her for some dango. It took every ounce of restraint to contain her blush as Naruto grabbed her hand and basically dragged her to the dango shop.

She had been especially nervous when he was sent with a squad of ANBU to track down and capture the traitor Sasuke, who had trailed his brother to Ame. She had been distraught when he did not return within the two week time frame. Fearing him to be dead, Anko had shut herself off from everyone else. She had wept tears of joy when she saw him come in through the gate, dragging Sasuke's miserable ass with him. She had run up to him and hugged him fiercely. Once she had finished scolding him for worrying her, she had carried him to the hospital to make sure that he was alright.

Now, as she watched him trudge along, she felt her heart cracking in the tenderest of spots. Her Naruto was hurt. He needed to be comforted.

She jumped down from the rooftop that she was on, and landed in a small puddle. Naruto whipped around and took out a kunai. He relaxed when he recognized the perpetually trench coat adorned woman, and his friend, Anko.

"What are you doing here Anko? Shouldn't you be celebrating the new _Hokage's_ inauguration?" Naruto said the word 'Hokage' like it left a bad taste in his mouth.

"Well, you were looking kind of sad Naruto. I figured I should help a friend in need." Anko replied softly, moving closer to Naruto. She was amazed at how tall he had become. In the five years that she had known him, he had shot up to 5'7", from a measly 4'8". Anko actually had to tilt her head upwards a smidgen to look into his eyes. He wasn't exactly a twig either. Anko had bled litres from the nose when she had seen him training without his shirt one time. She stopped the dirty images of her and Naruto together as he spoke again.

"That's nice of you. Thanks Anko." Naruto said to her, a smile gracing his whiskered face. Anko could not help but smile back at him.

"C'mon big boy, we're gonna catch colds out here." Anko said as she looped her arm through Naruto's and pulled him off towards her apartment through the rain. If she had been looking, she would've seen the blonde teen blush when she 'accidentally' pressed her ample breast into his arm.

_Me and you, we're all we've got_

_Me and you could be our curse_

_We've got bleeding hearts and flowers_

_You've got strings, but you've got no purse_

* * *

Anko turned the keys for her apartment and quickly unlocked the door. Naruto kept the door in and Anko entered. He closed the door and surveyed her apartment. It was rather plain looking. It had tan coloured walls, and white carpeting in the living room. The kitchen and hall to the bathroom and bedroom were floored with wood. There wasn't a lot of décor either. There was a small coffee table in the living room that held a vase with one rose in it. Beside the sofa and TV, there was a small table with a couple of pictures on it. The first was of a teenage Anko standing by a Jounin whose face was burned out of the picture. Naruto could only assume that the Jounin was Orochimaru. The second picture was of Anko and Kurenai, probably in their late teens or early twenties, sporting brand new Chuunin vests. Kurenai had a smile on her face, and Anko was giving the peace sign while winking. 

Naruto turned away from the pictures and came to the kitchen. Anko had brought out a couple of towels, and was drying herself with one of them. Naruto gratefully picked up the spare towel and started to dry himself off. Once he had dried himself off, He undid the clasp on his cape and tossed it accurately onto the coat rack where Anko's trench coat hung. Anko was now able to take a good look at Naruto's body. The white dress shirt that he wore was a little tight, which showed off his muscled chest. The black pants were wide, giving one the impression that Naruto had a lot of muscle in his legs as well.

As she got up to get some refreshments for the two of them, Naruto quickly snuck a glance at the purple haired Tokujou. She had worn all black to the ceremony. The top that she wore had been unbuttoned a generous amount, allowing Naruto to see a nice amount of cleavage. Her black skirt was knee length, but still let her shapely legs show. Naruto felt his pants tighten a little bit as he watched her hips sway from side to side, and her broad round bottom jiggle as she walked to the fridge.

'_No! Stop looking at Anko like that! She's twenty-seven and I'm seventeen! That's pedophilia right there... no wait, it isn't! The age of consent was just lowered to sixteen!'_ Naruto thought. He felt the tightness in his chest lift a little bit; telling Anko of his secret feelings for her would not be wrong after all! But his hopes were dashed like Gamabunta falling from the sky. Anko would probably be disgusted with him.

Naruto managed a smile as Anko set a small plate of dango down in the centre of the little table, along with a small container of sake, and two saucers.

"Thanks again for the kindness Anko." Naruto said to her as he picked up a stick of the sweet dumplings. A tiny blush made its way onto Anko's face as she saw his small smile.

"Y-you're welcome Naruto." _'DAMMIT! MY GODDAMN STUTTER IS COMING BACK!'_ Anko raged in her mind. In her youth, Anko had actually stuttered like the Hyuuga heiress Hinata for a couple of years. The two contentedly ate the dango sticks and drank a cup or two of the chilled sake for a few minutes.

"So what will you do now Naruto? I saw you quit being a shinobi." Anko asked out of the blue. Naruto finished his cup of sake and regarded the older kunoichi with a sigh.

"Well... I think I'll head to Amegakure. Nobody will suspect me to go to that Kami-forsaken wasteland at first... Maybe I can help rebuild the place and get in as a shinobi so I won't be hunted down by Konoha's oinin." Naruto replied. He had been thinking of what he would do while he was meandering through Konoha's streets. It had been a hard decision, but probably the best of them. Iwa was out of the question, as was Kumo. Naruto knew that the Kusa nin would somehow resent him killing Zetsu, and he didn't want Gaara to get in trouble for harboring a runaway ninja. Naruto suspected that his teammates would think he would have gone to Wave or Kiri, seeing as Inari, Tazuna, and Tsunami were that way.

"You're just going to run away?" Anko asked. Naruto detected something other than surprise in her voice: hurt. He looked at her strangely.

"Is something wrong Anko?" Naruto asked, tilting his head to the side in curiosity. His eyes widened a little bit when he saw tears welling up in her eyes.

"I-if you're g-g-going to run a-away... at l-least take m-me with you." Anko's voice grew soft as she finished her sentence, but Naruto heard her perfectly anyway. His jaw dropped.

"Are you nuts?! I can't take you with me! My own life will be in danger, and I wouldn't be able to take care of you!" Naruto protested. More tears gathered in Anko's brown eyes. She forced back her tears and swallowed. It was time for him to know.

"Naruto, there's something I need to tell you. Ever since you were promoted to Jounin, I've been feeling weird around you. I didn't know what it was at first, but I did know that I felt more content around you. I felt happier than I ever had been before when we went on missions together. It was only after you saved me from that plant freak Zetsu that I realized what this feeling was. It was the reason I spent all of that time with you outside of our missions. It was why I blushed so much when you took me to the dango shop. It was why I hugged and scolded you for worrying me when you brought Sasuke back to Konoha." Anko stopped to inhale and eat another dumpling. Naruto waited with bated breath for her to finish. His eyes nearly popped out of his head when she cupped cheek with her warm hand.

"Naruto-kun, I... I... I love you." Anko blurted out. Naruto's mouth fell open and he started to hyperventilate as Anko released his cheek. Anko watched for a moment as Naruto stuttered, but no words came out.

"A-A-Anko-chan, I-I-I... I l-love you t-t-too, but-" Anko clapped her hand over his mouth.

"Sshh, no buts Naruto-kun. You love me, and I love you. I want to... spend the rest of my life with you. And _that's_ why you have to take me with you." Anko finished firmly. Naruto knew that the woman was adamant about her decision, so he just closed his mouth and settled for staring into her eyes. Unconsciously, his hand drifted to her smooth cheek. Both of them started to lean in until the weathered lips of Uzumaki met the soft, silky lips of Mitarashi.

Both of their eyes widened as they realized what they were doing. They closed a moment later, as the two lovers simply enjoyed it. They brought their lips away from the simple, innocent, pure kiss and they stared at each other.

_We're just freaks in love_

_Saints above_

_Shine on our sweet life_

_Happy is the union_

_Of fools and freaks alike_

_And fearless are the idiots_

_Among the hawks and doves_

_We're on the outside looking in_

_A couple of freaks in love_

"Are you sure that you want me, Anko-chan? You have the rest of your life ahead of you, I don't. You-"

"Shhh, that's enough Naruto-kun." Anko whispered, pressing a finger to Naruto's lips. She slipped out of her seat, moved over, and sat on his lap. She removed her finger and began to kiss him again.

Having never had a girlfriend or lover before, Naruto was rather inexperienced in the field of kissing. He studied Anko's mouth movements, and tried his best to copy them. Anko had had a couple of boyfriends before, so she was more experienced in kissing. Knowing that Naruto was trying to learn, she kept he movements simple; nibbling and sucking on his lips as though tasting him. Naruto copied these techniques quickly, much to Anko's delight. She moved onto open mouth kissing a few moments later. Naruto got this fairly quickly, and just as quickly he learned tonguing. Anko gently took a hold of Naruto's hand, and raised it to her chest. She made him squeeze her right breast softly, eliciting a quiet sigh from her. Naruto broke from the kiss to look and see what soft object his hand was grasping. His eyes widened substantially when he saw his hand cupping his lover's breast. He had read something in one of Ero-Sennin's novels; it led to something people usually did after they were married.

"Anko-chan, are you sure you want to do this?" Naruto whispered to her. Anko nodded vigorously.

"Yes Naruto-kun. I want you, and only you to own me. You have my heart and soul. Now you need to take my body." Anko blushed at her dramatic and corny sounding little speech. She gave a little yelp of shock when Naruto picked her up bridal style and carried her down the hall, and into her open bedroom.

Once he had closed her door with his foot, Naruto gently laid Anko down on her bed. He positioned himself beside her, and resumed kissing his lover. For a few moments, they were content with kissing each other gently. Their lip lock became more passionate and fierce after the caresses began, and Anko rolled on top of Naruto after a while. The blonde groaned as Anko's bare thigh rubbed his crotch, instantly hardening his equipment. Anko pulled away from their kiss when she heard him groan. She put on a sultry smile as she slowly started to unbutton Naruto's shirt. Naruto watched lazily as she threw his shirt off into a corner. He sighed as she trailed her slender hands up and down his chest. He stopped her when she started to use only her fingers.

"I'm ticklish." He told her simply. He almost regretted it when she started to do it again. After a while, Anko raised herself into a kneeling position and pulled Naruto up with her. She took his hands and placed them at the button line of her top.

"Care to remove this for me Naruto-kun?" Anko whispered into his ear, nibbling on his lobe once or twice. Naruto nodded slowly and began to unbutton her top with shaky hands. Once all of the buttons were undone, and the garment was hanging loosely on Anko's shoulders, she discarded it. Underneath was a light blue, lacy lingerie bra. Naruto estimated Anko to have at least a D-cup. Anko smirked sexily again when she saw Naruto staring at her generous assets. She puffed out her chest a little more, giving him a better look.

"You like what you see Naruto-kun?" she asked softly. Naruto was roused from his stupor at the sound of Anko's voice.

"Very much." He whispered back to her. He placed his hands on her belly and slowly slid them upwards. Anko gasped; his touch made little fires of passion seem to light up under her skin. Naruto gently cupped her breasts and began to massage them softly through the bra. Anko moaned quietly as Naruto gently squeezed her breasts, sending jolts of pleasure through her body. She quickly grabbed his wrists, stopping his motions. When he looked at her questioningly, she simply moved forwards and straddled his lap. She leaned in close to him, and started to kiss him again. Naruto gladly reciprocated the gesture. Anko took a hold of Naruto's hands and brought them around to the back of her skirt. She placed his hands on the zipper, and replaced her arms around his shoulders. Naruto took hold of the small zipper and pulled it down slowly. When he couldn't pull it down anymore, Anko broke their kiss and moved off of Naruto. She sat down on her butt and pulled her skirt off to reveal a set of light blue, lacy lingerie panties that matched her bra. Anko began to crawl seductively towards Naruto, and started to unzip his pants. Naruto began to look nervous as she hooked her hands in the waistband of his pants and boxers, which now had a large bulge in the crotch region. She slid his pants off slowly, and took in the sight of his surprisingly large and erect member.

"Oh Naruto-kun, for me? You shouldn't have." Anko said, wrapping her fingers around his shaft and beginning to gently pump it. Naruto groaned in pleasure from Anko's stimulation. She stopped a moment later and hopped happily back onto his legs. Wrapping her arms around his shoulders, she began to pepper his face with feather-light kisses. Naruto began to rub her back, and his hand stopped when they reached her bra strap. Having read Ero-Sennin's latest book and been forced to listen to the perv-king's 'Sex-Ed' classes for two-and-a-half years on his training trip, he knew how the garment came off. He placed his hands on the straps over Anko's shoulders and slid them down. He backed away from Anko's kisses for a moment and silently asked if he could remove the garment. She nodded slowly, and he unclasped her bra slowly. Anko slid it off of her arms and threw it into a corner with her other clothes. Naruto was busy taking in the sight of her large, perfect breasts. He cupped her large mounds in his hands and gently began to mould them again. Anko threw back her head and moaned in bliss as Naruto pinched her nipples. After a moment, she grabbed his head and shoved it to her left breast.

"Suckle." Anko instructed her young lover when he looked up at her questioningly. Naruto listened to her and took her breast into his mouth. He could immediately feel her heart beating quickly. Anko moaned softly as his tongue swirled over her large areola, and gasped in pleasure with a little bit of pain when Naruto let his teeth bounce and scrape over her hardened teat. He switched breasts after a moment, giving her right breast the same attention as her left.

As he continued to please his lover, Naruto reached down behind Anko and slid his hands down her panties. Anko began to pant as Naruto began to knead the soft flesh of her bum. It was time.

Anko gently pulled Naruto's face away from her wet breasts. She held him to her as she rolled over onto her back so that Naruto was lying on top of her.

"Take them off." Anko whispered. Naruto took that to mean her panties. He gently slid down her body and gently hooked his fingers in Anko's panties at her hips. He slid them off slowly, exposing her blushing pink vagina. Naruto could feel his member starting to pulse as he saw a few drops of liquid trickle down the lips of her most intimate area. He crawled back up her body and positioned himself over top of Anko. They were naked together for the first time.

_There's a wonder in this weakness_

_It's so beautiful sometimes_

_Across the universe, we're lightning_

_In the race, we're a step behind_

Their eyes met, and both showed love inside them. A tiny flicker of worry and uncertainty flashed in Naruto's eyes.

"Anko-chan, w-what if you-"

"Get pregnant?" she finished for him. Naruto nodded slowly. "Don't worry about it sweetie. All kunoichi are taught a birth-control jutsu in their final year at the Academy." She explained as she spread her legs. Still looking nervous, Naruto began his descent.

What would it feel like? Would he hurt her? Would he be good at love-making? Some of these questions went through Naruto's head as he slowly slid his large member into Anko. Her womanhood was a little bit tight, but it put a pressure on his penis that Naruto found surprisingly pleasant. Anko must have liked it too, for she gasped and moaned as he slowly sank inside of her.

Remembering what the male character did in the story, Naruto pulled back and began to thrust into Anko slowly, grasping her hips to steady the rhythm of their rocking bodies. The older girl began to pant, her chest rising and falling at a progressively faster rate as Naruto thrust his member further and further inside of her.

"H-h-harder N-Naruto-kun. Oh, yes! Yes! Yes!! YES!!" Anko cried as Naruto obeyed his Anko-chan's wish. The tension and heat in Anko's abdomen grew and grew as she began to pump her hips in rhythm with her Naruto-kun's thrusts. Naruto was feeling the most wonderful sensation he had ever felt as his Anko-chan began to pump her hips against his own, driving him further into her.

"Naruto-kuuuuuun!" Anko cried a moment later, extending her legs out to the side as she reached her orgasm. The feel of Anko's vaginal fluids against his shaft was enough to drive Naruto over the edge. With one final thrust, he emptied his seed into Anko's limp body. He collapsed a moment later, his head beside Anko's, and one of his hands on her breasts. He began to shift himself to take his member out of her, but Anko quickly locked her legs around Naruto's waist, preventing him from moving out of her. The two lovers remained joined for a good deal of time. The rain had actually stopped when someone spoke.

"I love you Naruto-kun." Anko whispered, kissing her love gently. Naruto responded by sliding his tongue into her mouth. Anko promptly began to suck on it. They continued for a moment before Naruto pulled away.

"I love you too, Anko-chan." Naruto murmured back, giving her breast and bum a soft and loving squeeze. The two lovers looked deep into each other's eyes and smiled.

"The student of a traitor," Anko began.

"and the Kyuubi's jailor." Naruto finished.

"I guess we're just a couple of freaks in love." Anko added as she drifted off to sleep. Naruto smiled as he followed his love into dreamland.

_Me and you, we're not for everyone_

_Me and you, we're damaged goods_

_We're antique, and unacceptable_

_And just misunderstood_

* * *

**Time Skip: Five Years Later**

Naruto stamped another piece of paper and looked out of his office window. The sprawling city and vast jungles of Amegakure greeted his eyes.

Amegakure no Sato. The Village Hidden in the Rain. _His_ village.

Naruto could not believe what had transpired in the past five years. The morning after making love to Anko, the two had packed up and left Konoha. The official inauguration of the Rokudaime Hokage was on that day, so they had no trouble sneaking out of the village. Once they had reached Ame, they had asked to help with the reconstruction of the village. The remaining shinobi had agreed with absolutely no questions at all. After a long year of rebuilding the village, the question of who would be the new leader of the village was addressed. Eventually, a contest was arranged. The point of the contest was to find the strongest shinobi or kunoichi in the village, which would be given the position of 'Shodaime Amekage' of the new Amegakure. Naturally, Naruto entered the contest. After multiple grueling hours of combat with multiple randomized opponents of varying skill degrees, the blonde Jinchuriki prevailed.

Naruto cried freely as he accepted the pure white robes and hat of the Amekage. The kanji for 'Rain' was outlined in pale blue on his hat. As he gave his speech upon his inauguration, he asked Anko to come up onto the stage. She began to cry freely when Naruto kneeled and presented her with a gorgeous ring, adorned with diamonds and sapphires, and asked her to marry him. The crowd had erupted into applause as their Amekage proposed.

Barely six months later, the entire village watched tearfully as Naruto and Anko became husband and wife in front of the Kage's tower. The party afterwards lasted for almost twelve full hours. A week later, Anko was pronounced pregnant. Exactly nine months after the wedding, the daughter of Uzumakis Naruto and Anko, Uzumaki Akisame was born. They named their daughter 'Autumn Rain' because a light drizzle began as soon as she began to cry. And she was a beautiful baby. She was born with light blue eyes and, oddly, light brown hair with small golden streaks that shimmered like rain. Her defining feature was the two thin whisker marks on her cheeks.

In the next almost four years, Amegakure became one of the most powerful villages in the elemental countries. Naruto was even recognized as a true Kage by four of the five original Kages. Anybody could guess who did not support Naruto's recognizance.

In the first six months after becoming a father, Naruto began to forge careful connections with other villages. He first allied himself with the smaller countries of Kusagakure, Takigakure, Kirigakure, and Otogakure. He himself had brought down Orochimaru, and the village of Sound was under new management by a woman named Hibari, who had the most beautiful voice Naruto had ever heard. In secret, he also forged an alliance with Sunagakure. Gaara had grinned when Naruto revealed himself to be the Amekage.

"I knew you could do it." The redheaded Kazekage said as he signed the papers for the Suna/Ame alliance. To Naruto's great surprise, Gaara had married a remarkably beautiful girl named Matsuri about three months before Naruto had sought an alliance with him. Later that night, the proprietors of 'The Bamboo Umbrella' had to drag the stone drunk Kazekage and Amekage out of their bar with their equally drunken wives.

The next order of business was to take care of the few Ame nukenin. Most of them were pushovers that the Chuunin of the village could handle. The only real threat was Pein, the leader of the Akatsuki. Naruto himself had to defeat the nin with the piercings. It had not been easy to say the least. Pein had the ability to detect people in the rain, and it was raining a lot when their showdown happened. What was worse, Pein knew how to fight a Jinchuriki who was using their Bijuu chakra to some degree. Naruto had been forced to use seven tails of power against Pein to fight him equally. If Pein had not lost his footing on the slippery ground, which Naruto's Kyuubi chakra had somehow turned to ice, he would have been able to avoid being beaten within an inch of his life. Uchiha Itachi had showed up at the last second and forfeited his eyes to save Pein's head. Naruto ended up killing Pein anyways. Before he joined the celebration of Ame's most famous nukenin's downfall, Naruto gouged out Itachi's eyes and took both of their rings.

After Kumo and Iwa got wind of Akatsuki crumbling under the Amekage's fist, they began to request alliances with the mysterious little jungle village. Naruto, with the help of his chief advisors, carefully weighed their options and the pros and cons of alliances with those countries. Eventually, Naruto gave Iwa and Kumo an open doors policy. They were a little disappointed, but satisfied with the deal. In kind, they returned the open doors policy. He noted with satisfaction, that Konoha had not asked for an alliance with the village that was now known as the second strongest in the land.

'_Sasuke must still be deluded into thinking that with a fucking _Uchiha_ as Hokage, Konoha could take on the world.'_ Naruto mused with a small chuckle.

But a year later, to Naruto's very _unpleasant_ surprise, he received a scroll from Konoha, requesting a meeting regarding an alliance. Naruto grinned as he wrote in very large kanji 'ACCEPTED' across the original scroll, along with the date on which the meeting would be hosted in Ame. Just as he placed the scroll into the chute that led to the post office in his tower, Anko walked in. Wobbling along behind her was an almost four year old Akisame. Naruto's daughter now had a cute little face, and her hair was up in a little ponytail. She smiled and giggled when she saw her father smiling at her.

"DADDY!" she squealed loudly, wobbling her way behind the desk and into her father's waiting arms. Naruto winced as she began to giggle loudly. She was almost like him as a kid.

"What's got you so happy, Naruto-kun?" Anko asked as she sat in her husband's other lap. Over the five years, she had not lost any of her beauty.

"Sasuke-teme wants to meet for an alliance." Naruto explained. Anko broke out into that Cheshire grin that Naruto loved her for.

"Well, should I get the ANBU ready for genocide?" she asked. Naruto wasn't sure whether she was insinuating that he would kill Sasuke, or Sasuke would kill him.

"Sure. Just as a precaution. I don't know how badly he'll flip out when he finds out that his brother is crippled." Naruto answered. Anko leaned and kissed Naruto for a good five minutes before she got off of him and skipped off to the ANBU H.Q. Naruto picked Akisame up and took her into the bedroom that was attached to his office.

_We're just freaks in love_

_Saints above_

_Shine on our sweet life_

_Happy is the union_

_Of fools and freaks alike_

_And fearless are the idiots_

_Among the hawks and doves_

_We're on the outside looking in_

_A couple of freaks in love_

* * *

It was the day of the Konoha/Ame peace meeting. Sasuke strode confidently up to the gates of the rainforest oriented village. Accompanying him were the members of the once fabled 'Konoha Twelve', minus Naruto. All of them were Jounin, Tokubetsu Jounin, or ANBU at this point. 

Kiba, Lee, Hinata, Neji and Chouji were all ANBU members, and the finest four at that. To most of her friends' dismay, Hinata had become more like a stereotypical Hyuuga; cold, quiet, and distant. Granted, she was still kind, just a significant amount less.

Ino, Shikamaru, Shino, and Tenten were all Tokubetsu Jounin, specializing in their own certain fields. Ino professed in interrogation. Shikamaru was the best in the field of strategic and tactical assassination. Shino specialized in tracking and capturing. Tenten taught aspiring young weapon fanatics.

Sakura was the only one who was a regular Jounin instructor. She had recently taken a leave from being a Tokubetsu Jounin specializing in medical techniques, due to her pregnancy. She was currently five months pregnant with Sasuke's child, but that didn't make her completely unable to fight. She just couldn't fight at her full strength.

Sasuke was, of course, Hokage. He enjoyed the job, just not the paperwork and the meetings. He was also sure that some of his recruits didn't enjoy working for him. The remaining council from his childhood was in favour of his rule, as were the civilians.

As they approached the huge, metal gates of Amegakure, a single figure dropped down in front of the gate. He had dark greenish hair, and wore a light blue ANBU mask. Sakura gasped when she saw the Nidaime Hokage's Raijin sword at his waist.

"Rokusho Aoi." She whispered. A ripple of tension went through the crowd as they eyed the Konoha nukenin. Aoi said nothing in return, merely motioning for them to follow him.

"Amekage-sama is expecting you." He finally said emotionlessly as the gates opened to reveal the prosperous village. As they walked through the village, Sasuke noticed that some of the structures were similar to those of Konoha. A few of the buildings were even sitting in large trees.

Of course, all of the Konoha ninja noticed several hateful glares sent their way. Why they were being stared at so hatefully, none of them could fathom. The glares and whispers only intensified as they neared the Amekage's tower and Aoi left them. The receptionist was not at all polite to the Hokage's company, and was actually quite rude to Sasuke. He had to restrain himself from lashing out at the receptionist, remembering that committing an act of violence against an Ame nin would kill their chances of a beneficial alliance with this very powerful country. Finally, the Konoha Eleven reached the Amekage's office. The doors were adorned with the symbol of the village in a darker colour of wood than the door. Sasuke pushed open the doors to reveal a spacious office. The wood flooring and walls looked like they were made of a very expensive hardwood. There was a black leather couch on the left side of the office, and a private bar on the right with several stools. At the back of the office sat a large desk with a couple of papers on it, a scroll or two, and a plain looking black umbrella. Behind the desk was a leather recliner, and in it sat the Shodaime Amekage with his booted feet on the desk. He had his hat on and a veil over most of his face.

"Greetings Hokage-dono; welcome to Amegakure." He greeted in a cheery-sounding voice that sounded familiar. Any nin with half a brain could detect the faint tone of insincerity behind the greeting. The Amekage glanced amongst Sasuke's company and gave a faint whistle.

"Sheesh, if I'd have known you were bringing such a big bodyguard squad, I would've bought that bulk sake case a couple of days ago." He said in an attempt to lighten the mood. He snapped his fingers and several Jounin appeared. He gave them orders to fetch a few more chairs for his guests.

"Can I offer you guys a drink while we wait?" the Amekage asked. A few of the Konoha ninja looked at their Hokage expectantly.

"Go ahead." He said with a casual wave of his hand. The Amekage snapped his fingers twice, and an attractive, perky-looking female bartender poofed into existence behind the bar. She had white hair with a slight bluish tinge to it. Her pale face, the light layer of makeup, and light green eyes made her look more like a porcelain doll than anything. She quickly served the Konoha shinobi who wanted a drink as quickly as possible, while still managing to act like a stereotypical, sexy bartender. Kiba actually needed a couple of tissues when he got a good look at her 'goods' By the time everyone's drinks had been served, the chairs had been brought in and everyone was seated comfortably.

"So Hokage-dono, you wish to form an alliance with my country." The Amekage began in an almost bored tone. "Would you care to tell me _why_ you would like to form an alliance?" he leaned forwards and looked Sasuke in the eyes.

"Well Amekage-dono, I believe that you could gain a lot from allying with Konoha. You would gain the support of the strongest country in the land, and access to our resources. Nobody would dare oppose you." Sasuke explained.

"Nobody would dare oppose me _now_, Uchiha. You're gonna have to give me a better reason or two for me to consider joining you." The Amekage replied coldly. Sasuke began to bristle inwardly as he thought of another reason. There was a pregnant pause before the Amekage broke it.

"So Hokage-dono, how goes your vendetta against Itachi?" the Amekage asked out of the blue. The room went deathly quiet as Sasuke focused every bit of his attention on the Amekage.

"How do you know about that?" he whispered. Sasuke had a feeling that the Amekage knew something that he didn't. He was almost sure that the Rain Shadow had a shit-eating grin on behind that veil of his.

"You know something, don't you?" Sasuke asked the masked man. "Tell me!" he demanded, tensing visibly, even underneath the robes. The Amekage shook his head with a 'tsk tsk' sound.

"Sheesh, you're a patient one aren't you?" he asked sarcastically. "Well, a couple years ago, I was fighting Pein; a nukenin from my country, and the leader of the Akatsuki." The Amekage began. He pulled out a stick of Pocky and stuck it into the corner of his mouth. A vein began to pulse on Sasuke's forehead, and his eye began to twitch as the Amekage chewed on the caramel-coated wafer.

"How the hell does Pein concern my desire for revenge?" Sasuke whispered. His tone was practically bleeding desperation, and anger. His eye only twitched even more as the Amekage sedately swallowed his Pocky.

"Answer me!" Sasuke suddenly demanded. The Amekage shook his head as he finished his savoury snack.

"Well... Pein and I were fighting, and he had a little bit of an advantage. But by some freak coincidence, he slipped on a puddle. I was about to cut his brain off of his head, but your dear aniki got in the way of my slice. No, don't worry, I didn't kill him. But I did take these." He reached into a drawer on his desk. From it, he pulled a rectangular glass case with a divider halfway through it. Sasuke's eyes widened when he saw a pair of three-tomoed Sharingan eyes with a slash through the pupil of each. Sasuke's company gasped when they saw the eyes.

"A personal trophy for crippling one of the most powerful Uchiha of all time." The Amekage stated, sounding rather pleased with himself. Sasuke's face had blanched, and he was shaking. The Amekage looked a little concerned, as did everyone else in the room. Sasuke bowed his head for a moment. When he looked back up, his face was an expression of rage, Sharingan ablaze.

"Problem, Hokage-dono?" the Amekage asked innocently.

"YES, THERE'S A PROBLEM! YOU MADE ME LOOK WEAK! I'LL KILL YOU!" Sasuke bellowed as he charged up a Chidori. Just as he was about to plunge it into the Amekage's heart, a hand grabbed his wrist and snapped it. Sasuke cried out in pain before he glared at his usurper. Except for the bartender, and the Amekage, there was a collective gasp from the room.

It was Anko.

"Pathetic, Hokage-_teme,_" She spat as she released his wrist. "Attacking someone who has done you no wrongs. And just because they took away something that both Itachi _and_ your clan men pride more than their dicks." She said degradingly.

"Mitarashi-san? What are you doing here?" Sakura asked. Most of the Konoha escort nodded or murmured in agreement. Anko looked at her with a cold sneer on her face.

"Even more pathetic, Haruno. Even after the asshole runs away from Konoha, and not giving a shit about it, you're still shallow enough to be his fuck toy to pump out more Uchihalings? I'm pretty sure that there are sewer rats in this city that I respect more than you now." Anko hissed, poking the Konoha Jounin's child-stretched stomach. Sakura was looking surprised to see her, and both hurt and outraged when she had been addressed as a 'fuck toy'.

"Oh, and it's not Mitarashi anymore." The Amekage corrected Sakura. All of the ninja looked curious. Even Sasuke looked up at the Rain Man while clutching his wrist. The breath in the room stopped when the Kage gripped his hat and veil. With a flourish, he threw them off. Another gasp, much louder, was heard this time.

"It's _Uzumaki_ Anko." Said the blonde-haired, blue-eyed, whisker-faced Shodaime Amekage, Uzumaki Naruto. Dead silence.

"That's impossible..." Sasuke whispered. Naruto smirked at the Uchiha.

"Well Sasuke-teme, I win. I became a Kage, _and_ pretty much defeated your brother. It seems that it is _you_ who is inferior now, _dead-last_." Naruto spat. Sasuke moved to grab a kunai to end the blonde's life once and for all. But before he could move, Naruto had unsheathed a sword in the umbrella on his desk and pointed it at the Uchiha's right eye.

"Keep moving if you wanna end up like Hatake, asshole." Naruto growled. "I deny your proposal for an alliance, and am placing you in the 'Dangerous' posters. If you are sighted in my country again, that is grounds to have you arrested on sight. Now get out of my city and country before I decide to show you the piranha pit." Naruto snarled. Sasuke backed away from the blonde Amekage and motioned for his troops to follow him.

"You'll pay for this Naruto!" Sasuke called from the hallway.

"Get out Sasuke! I think I can hear your mummy calling you to burning fucking hell!" Naruto shot back. He and Anko watched and listened as the Konoha ninja left the tower. Once they were gone, husband and wife turned to each other.

"Sex?" Naruto asked, re-sheathing the sword in the umbrella.

"Yes please." Anko answered.

* * *

It was a wonder that Naruto and Anko still had their clothes on by the time they got to their room. After their clothing fell to random spots on the floor, Naruto pulled Anko down on top of him, and moved to a 69 position. Anko gasped and moaned when Naruto thrust his tongue into her folds, massaging her inner walls. She quickly returned the favour and slid her mouth over his erect member. Naruto sighed in contentment as her warm tongue swirled around his shaft. After a moment or two, husband and wife cried out as they orgasmed. Anko savoured Naruto's sugary semen, and Naruto drank Anko's sweet/sour fluids. 

Not saying anything, Naruto slid out from underneath Anko and pulled her onto her hands and knees. He grasped her hips as he spread her legs with his own. Pausing to aim for a mere second, Naruto quickly drove into Anko from behind. She gave a choked yelp as Naruto began to drive into her. The room was filled with grunts, moans, and cries of pleasure as Naruto and Anko made sweet love to each other.

"NARUTOOOO!" Anko screamed as she orgasmed again, much harder this time. Naruto grunted lowly as he climaxed a second time, ejecting his seed into Anko. He grasped her stomach as he collapsed with her, panting while remaining inside of her. After a couple of minutes, Naruto removed his large phallice from Anko's vagina, and she rolled over, pressing and holding his face to her ample breasts.

"I love you Naruto-kun." Anko whispered.

Naruto gave a muffled reply that Anko could only fathom to mean 'I love you too.'

_We're on the outside, looking in_

_A couple of freaks... in love._

**The End.**


End file.
